Mobile terminals, such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, etc., are electronic devices commonly used in daily life.
There is a case that a user is unable to obtain a current location of the mobile terminal for some reasons, for example when the user forgets where the mobile terminal is placed, or when the mobile terminal is stolen. Typically, by installing a specified application in the mobile terminal, the user transmits a controlling instruction to the specified application through another device when needs to find the mobile terminal. The specified application will acquire location information of the mobile terminal and feeds back the acquired location information to the device that transmits the controlling instruction after receiving the controlling instruction.
However, the specified application is triggered to acquire the location information of the mobile terminal only when the user transmits the controlling instruction to the mobile terminal through another device, which thereby is inconvenient for operation. Further, the mobile terminal cannot successfully receive the controlling instruction when it is power off due to low power amount. Thus, the user is unable to find the mobile terminal.